1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a scanning apparatus, a mobile apparatus, and a scan job performing method thereof, and more particularly, to a scanning apparatus which is connected to a mobile apparatus by multi-casting and transmits a generated scan image to the connected mobile apparatus, and a mobile apparatus connected to the scanning apparatus and a scan job performing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning apparatus such as a scanner or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) scans, i.e., reads a document, and prints or transmits a scan image generated from the scanned document to the outside through a network, or to an external device through the network. The scanning apparatus may be connected to a plurality of host apparatuses, such as personal computers, through a network, and may perform a scan-to-PC function to transmit a generated scan image to a desired PC according to a predetermined communication protocol.
To perform the scan-to-PC function, the host PC discovers a connectable scanning apparatus in a network by broadcasting, and selects and transmits an IP address and port information of the host PC to the scanning apparatus to be used by a user among the discovered scanning apparatuses.
The scanning apparatus registers information on the host PC to which the information is transmitted and manages the host PC as a registered PC for predetermined time (e,g., 30 minutes). A user selects a desired PC from a list of the registered host PCs from the scanning apparatus and transmits a scan image generated by a scan job to the selected PC.
In line with an increased use of mobile apparatuses, such as smart phones, there is a growing demand for a scan-to-mobile function directly transmitting a scan image from the scanning apparatus to the mobile apparatus as well as to PCs.
However, it is difficult to apply the scan-to-PC function by a conventional broadcasting method to the mobile apparatus which has a lot of mobility. That is, the smart phone is held and moved frequently from place to place by a user, and exists in a network for short time. Thus, managing the PC information for predetermined time with the scanning apparatus like the conventional scan-to-PC is not appropriate.
More specifically, a user may need to discover a scanning apparatus in advance by broadcasting and register information of the PC with the scanning apparatus to apply the scan-to-PC function to the mobile apparatus.
In such a case, a user may need to identify the scanning apparatus and the smart phone by using a model name, an IP address, or the like. If a user is not familiar with the smart phone, he/she may feel difficult to identify the devices through the IP address but also may feel inconvenient in discovering and registering many scanning apparatuses when the smart phone is moved from network to network.